It Started With A Bank Heist
by trellbrown23
Summary: In my first story, Raven stars as Rachel Roth in this thriller as a normal goth teenager with a big penchant for committing crimes and participating in criminal activity. But there are MANY crazy twists and turns yet to come. Includes Robin as an older Detective Dick Grayson, Beast Boy as Garfield Logan, as well as others, and will also possibly include myself. ContainsStay tuned.
1. It Started With A Bank Heist

Chapter 1

It was a clear day in Short Beach. Rush hour was over, and the streets were crowded. Over at the Bank of America, it was packed.

It was about 80 degrees. A girl about eighteen, with long black glossy shoulder length hair and amethyst eyes, wearing a purple hoodie and baggy black chained cargo pants walked into the Bank of America at the corner of Maple and Main streets in downtown Short Beach.

The goth girl walked up to the teller and held up a tek-9 for all to see, then fired several volleys. She then spoke, but in a monotone voice, " Everyone on the fucking floor , right now! this is a robbery, and if anyone tries anything stupid, you die. "

The robbery took only two minutes. It would rapidly turn into a hostage situation.

Everyone in the lobby screamed and dropped to the floor, even the security guard. Nervously, the young female teller handed the girl three big bags loaded with cash. The goth girl then stuffed the money into her large backpack. To make a point that she wasn't kidding, she said, "My name is Rachel. By the end of the day, everyone in America will know my name". Unbeknownst to Rachel, the teller had pressed a silent alarm which alerted to police that the Bank of America was being robbed.

Rachel walked towards the door and opened it, but suddenly she heard sirens. She ducked back into the bank. Rachel could hear police sirens get closer. She looked in bewilderment towards the two tellers, who were now standing. A look of rage crossed her face.

"I said that anyone who tried anything foolish would die", Rachel said in a low growling voice. "WHO pressed the silent alarm?" she then asked. The tellers didn't respond. Rachel leveled the Tek 9 at one of the tellers and screamed ominously, "WHO PRESSED THE FUCKING ALARM BUTTON?" The young female teller meekly raised her hand. "GET over here", Rachel told the teller. The quivering woman timidly complied.

Once in front of Rachel, she slammed the female teller across the face with the Tek 9, then shot her dead. Rachel then turned towards the employees and customers.

"Thanks to the stupid bitch here, you are now hostages". She then shot three people, point blank in the head just to get her point across. A woman screamed.

The first of the police cruisers pulled up. An officer ran to the door, but found it locked.


	2. The Long Beach Police Are Suckers

Chapter 2:

_How did Rachel become the monster she is today? We tried our best to raise our daughter right and it was all in vain! _

It's the question Rachel's parents pondered over and over and over. Rachel was always daddy's little girl, and her dad, Randall, looked on in shock at the breaking news that just so rudely interrupted his soap opera, "As Wal-Mart Turns". His little girl was on TV, holed up in a bank. Just then, his lovely wife of 5 years walked in, softly laying a hand on Randall's shoulder.

"_Honey, you seem tense."_

Randall turned and sadly looked at Arella. He was on the verge of tears. At the mention of their daughter's name, they both looked back at the TV. Arella gasped. "_OH! My Baby!"_

Officer Grayson pounded on the locked doors of the Bank of America. By this time, there were 16 police Crown Vic cruisers outside the bank, every one of their sirens blaring. Officers scrambled out of their vehicles and ducked behind their doors, waiting for the inevitable gunfight, which would never come. Inside, Rachel smirked at the officer through the glass doors, and then shot at another customer trying to disarm her. Grayson dived to the ground and scrambled away.

Confident that her plan was working, Rachel walked over to a cowering customer, yanked him up and put the tek-9 to his head. Mumbling something about money, she shot and killed a female customer, and then, using the male customer as a human shield, Rachel made her way to the rear bank exit. Amazingly, the alley was quiet. She mumbled under her breath.

"_Suckers!" _

She shoved the customer away and sprinted off at full speed. Luckily for her, she reached the bus stop in time, for the LAX bound 419 was arriving.

"_Time to close up shop. Bout' time I took my skills elsewhere"_

Rachel shoved the tek-9 into her backpack with whatever money she did rob from the Bank Of America, which amounted to just over $10,000, and hopped the bus. And she was off.

Back outside the bank, surrounded by police, and which now included the Local 7 news, Officer Grayson could only shake his head in disbelief as he realized his incompetent crew failed once more to contain the rogue teenager. They had failed to secure the alleyways behind the bank. And once more, the Short Beach police WERE the evening news.


	3. Chaos Arriving

Rachel stealthily crept past the TSA guards, who were distracted by several Middle Eastern women raising a ruckus about being profiled as Al Qaeda terrorists. The conflict soon escalated to a full blown brawl. She chuckled to herself.

"_Even more suckers."_

Rachel non-chalantly eased herself back into the flow of the crowd, losing herself in the sea of people within the LAX terminal. Swiping an unsuspecting passenger's Delta Airlines ticket out of his back pocket, she hurried toward the gate, where a Delta Airlines Boeing 777-200LR awaited. And Rachel also waited for her next pre-emptive strike.

The Boeing 777 seemed to taxi on in what seemed like forever, as the large twinjet was transferred to one of two runways clear on the other side of the airport. Rachel sighed. She sat up with a jerk when she realized that the tek-9 was still in the backpack she had with her. "_At least no one caught me_", she thought. And with that, she pulled out her book of dark poetry tuned in and tuned out with her Zune player and began reading. The Zune player, on the other hand, thought otherwise, as Rachel had forgotten to charge it when she left home. It died. Rachel sighed again and pulled out the ear buds. The Boeing 777 gracefully lifted into the air, bound for Detroit. She was soon lulled to sleep by the soothing sound and synchronized hum of the 2 General Electric GE-90's powering the world's largest twinjet through the skies.

_5 Hours Later:_

Rachel awoke with a start as the 777 touched down with a hard jolt and swerved hard to the left. Startled shouts echoed throughout the cabin, but the pilot was able to quickly get the aircraft back under control. The plane decelerated quickly and soon turned off the runway, heading for the McNamara Terminal.

"_And once again, thank you for flying Delta Airlines" _The captain was finishing his usual rhetoric. Once the Boeing came to a complete halt, and the doors were opened, Rachel jumped up and quickly exited the aircraft. Walking up to a McDonald's, she paid for a meal with the money she had robbed from BofA back in Long Beach. Exiting the McNamara Terminal, she spied a Detroit City Taxi. She jumped in, handed the Muslim cabbie her fare, and she took off.

"Where to, where you want to go?" The cabbie sneered rudely in his broken Pakistani English. Rachel replied _"Take me anywhere, just anywhere." _ Soon, they were riding around the dark mean streets of Detroit. Rachel already didn't like this cabbie guy, because through the entire ride, he kept referring to her as a "Filthy infidel". They pulled up to a red light. The Arab was still yapping. With a smirk on her face, Rachel pulled out the Tek 9 and shot him in the back of the head. The Muslim slumped over, dead. She took the fare, along with the money he had made during his earlier runs, and pocketed it. She then dumped his body in the alley, and drove off, laughing to herself. As rachel was driving off, she thought to herself,

_"And The Chaos Has Begun"._


	4. The Saranay Motel Murder

Rachel hissed as she got out of the cab, slamming the driver's door shut. The Detroit darkness hid her very well, except her face. The Goth girl sighed softly as she crept up to the abandoned shell of a house, vacant for years. Pulling her chin up to the window sill, she peered inside, noticing two homeless men sleeping in the empty living room. Satisfied, she launched herself through the window with a low growl, barely giving the two men time to react. She shot and killed one man. The other, sensing his fate, ran as far as the back door before being tackled. Rachel dragged him back inside. All she needed was one person.

Sixteen days had passed since Rachel dragged a homeless man out of an abandoned house, bound and gagged, and thrown him into the trunk of the stolen cab. She had to abandon the car real soon, because she knew Detroit Checkered Cab Co. was looking for the cab and its driver. Now tied to a makeshift pole in the middle of a dingy, dirty motel room on Woodward Avenue, the homeless man was barely alive, covered in cuts and bruises. Blood was spattered all over the ceiling, the walls, the carpet, the bed sheets, and was running in rivers under and out of the door.

"Let me go, please, I beg of you"". Rachel just grinned, the smile overflowing with foul mirth, splitting her face. She cocked her head to the side, but said nothing as she began advancing towards the man, the foul smile still on her face. Even worse, the Goth had pulled out a gutting knife, the blade itself glinting from the beam of sunlight streaming through the window. And in a low, quiet voice that sounded like one of a demon, she replied, "I'm not finished yet". Still grinning, the Goth stabbed the man, slicing downward as she opened his abdominal cavity. The man looked down, noticing a growing pool of blood at his feet. He watched as his insides fell onto the floor. Rachel felt no remorse as she withdrew the gutting knife. She retreated to the worn sofa in the corner and watched as the homeless man died. She eventually fell asleep, a small smile on her face. 3 hours later, she checked out of the seedy motel, leaving the motel owner or the maid to find the body. By the time the bloated and decaying body of the man was found, Rachel was long gone. The gruesome murder made it to international headlines.

Across the country in Short Beach, CA, the former officer Dick Grayson, now a leading Detective on the Rachel Roth case, reeled from the coverage from the Detroit motel murder, now dubbed the Saranay Murder. The scenes were so gruesome even the most hard core Al Qaeda terrorist would vomit. Nowadays it seemed, the media was so brazen that they showed scenes children should never ever see. And the FCC didn't dare tell the media what to do.


	5. Laying Low & Blending In

Rachel had to do something in order to blend in and keep the law off her trail. She lay low for a couple of days to think. She finally had an idea. Since she was still "just a teenager", she applied at a suburban high school in Beverly Hills, MI. This school was notorious for its incredible rivalry with its sister school, Ernest W. Seaholm High, not to mention a host of other rivalries, such as Wal-Mart, Target, the Cities of Atlanta, New York, Birmingham, Detroit, and Houston, and even managed to get into a rivalry match with Delta, American and United Airlines, LAX, The Atlanta Hartsfield Airport, and even London Heathrow. In other words, Wylie E Groves High School was THE high school to go to. The US Government didn't dare interfere, much less the military.

Rachel's first day at Groves was uneventful, until Rachel saw her next target, a weak little being named Garfield Logan. The poor kid was just a new freshman, a social outcast from Berkshire Middle School, Rachel being enrolled as a senior, coming from California. No one talked to Garfield, nor sat near him. He was alone, in the middle of Commons, being teased by three cheerleaders, Kitty, Bianca, and Kori. These three cheerleaders were the school bullies, but that all changed once Rachel stepped into the scene. Everyone, including the three cheerleaders stopped and gawked as Rachel casually sauntered over to the cowering teenager, glared at him, then kicked him in the face, full force, with a steel toed boot effectively cementing her place at Groves as the new high school also landed her in detention, and Garfield into emergency surgery at Beaumont hospital. Unfortuneately for Mr Proctor, the school principal, the act of sending Rachel to detention earned him her ire, and Rachel would not stop until blood ran.

Rachel plotted during her entire detention how she was going to get back at the prinipal. She ultimately came to a plan: blow him up, and make it look like a gas accident. The goth hoped the plan would work.


	6. There Goes the Neighborhood

It was an unforgettable scene later that night as debris littered the entire Southfield neighborhood where Proctor resided. Flames shot thirty, fifty, and even two hundred feet into the air. Moments earlier, a major explosion rocked the entire area. Hidden in the darkness, the Goth girl stood, looking on, entertained by her handiwork. She smiled…..then her face turned to shock when she saw the principal amongst the crowd looking on at the ruins of his home. All that remained was a giant crater. The foundation was blasted into non existence. Several surrounding blocks were also heavily damaged. Rachel cursed to herself.

"Goddammit, I fucked this one up", the teenager thought. She shifted her weight to her other foot. "Time for plan B. I'm gonna give him a scare he'll never forget." She knew what Plan B was and she knew it involved a gasoline tanker. She smirked as she slunk slyly from the scene.

The devastation of the neighborhood was complete. The smoldering ruins of several homes lay nearby, and other homes were engulfed. People were bleeding, injured, or just wandered. Mr. Proctor himself incredibly came out of the ordeal alive and unscathed. And as always FOX2 news showed up on the scene, despite the fact it was 2:30 in the morning, showing cameras, lights, and microphones into the faces of very annoyed residents. It was a miracle no one was killed. However, the lead school cheerleader and former bully, Kitty, lost a leg, as she was Proctor's next door neighbor. Her house was also leveled. The cause was later determined to be a gas leak and explosion. Rachel, however, knew it was anything but.


	7. The Bully In Me

Garfield was released after four weeks at Beaumont. He returned to Groves the next day, only to run into Rachel, as his locker was directly across from hers. Storming over to him, she slammed the locker door onto Garfield's fingers, breaking them. Holding the door shut as to keep him from removing his fingers, the Goth girl leaned into Garfield's face and hissed in rage.

"I should kill you right now because I hate you so much", Rachel seethed at the smaller teenager. Garfield could only sputter.

"But-But-I did nothing to you. You showed up and kicked me in my face, a-a-and you're that new girl everyone is talking about."

Rachel slapped him so hard, blood flew from his mouth.

"SHUT UP!" Rachel screamed at Garfield, shaking in rage. "I didn't tell you to fucking speak. Just for that, Garfield here has earned a years' worth of house torture. That's right folks," Rachel said, looking at the gathering crowd of students. Looking back at Garfield, she continued.

"I'm gonna show up at your house, and torture you in front of your family. PLUS, I'm going to make your school life, no your ENTIRE life, so MISERABLE you'll commit suicide SIX times over and NO ONE will care", Rachel screeched. She punched Garfield, breaking his nose. He fell, and Rachel stomped his head. She stormed off, face red from fury. Garfield ended up back in the hospital. True to her own word, Rachel made sure that every minute of Garfield's life at home and at school were a pure, living hell.

Everyone feared the high school senior by the time the school year ended. Rachel graduated top honors of her class, all while robbing local banks, and pulling off heinous murders. That didn't stop her from torturing poor Garfield over summer break either. And Detective Grayson, recently promoted, had just arrived in town, along with several members of the SBPD Gang Unit, Southfield Police, and Beverly Hills Police. He was on a hunt. And he was hunting Rachel Roth.


End file.
